Slipped out of the dance and into a mistake
by The J Lover
Summary: Owen/Alli - final boiling point episode alternate scenario. M for violence and attempted rape. Oneshot!


This one has been rolling around in my head since the last night of The Boiling Point this summer and I finally got the time to write it down and finish it. I'm pretty pleased with the outcome. It does deviate from the episode after Owen and Alli go down to the boiler room. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews please? Thanks!

~The J Lover~

Alli slipped out into the hallway, hoping she wasn't seen as the tears streamed down her face. But little did she know, someone had seen her. Someone she generally wouldn't be pleased with talking to. She stopped and breathed in the silence. Only seconds later, she was joined. A brief look over her shoulder and Alli wasn't happy with who it was. She was even less happy with what he said.

"Uh…Have you seen Bianca?" He leaned against the wall to her left, examining the tear trails the streaked her face.

"She's probably out stealing someone else's boyfriend."

"Do I have to beat someone up?" Owen's voice remained light and joking in tone. "I don't like to see a pretty girl like you cry." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, then withdrew it. Didn't want to rush it. He knew that if he approached this right, he'd get his way. Because with the way he looked now, how could he not? The smirk that had won him so many ladies was on his face, his eyes glinted under the minimal light in the hallway, and the open shirt with the gold chain made him irresistible to anyone. Or at least, that's how he saw it. "C'mon." He paused, moving his head around, "Tell Owen what's wrong."

A sigh escaped her lips. "Drew cheated on me."

Suddenly, Owen was frowning a little. "Well. I always thought that guy was a moron."

Alli bit his lip, entrancing Owen with that small movement. She wanted to ask him something, but wasn't sure if she should. "Do you…" she hesitated, "Do you think I'm sexy?"

He could've laughed out loud. Of course, she was feeling vulnerable and unwanted because Drew cheated on her. She felt not pretty enough. This was his time to move in. "I bet some guys would pay big money to hook up with a girl like you."

"Really?" Her eyebrows knit together and curiosity got the best of her. "How much?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, "A million dollars."

"A million dollars?"

"Yeah. Too bad I don't have that type of cash. But…" He waited, to make her more interested. "I do have fifty."

"You'd pay fifty dollars to hook up with me?" She was almost smiling again.

He looked down at her, the light on his face making him shine in the dark. If she wasn't his before, she would be now. "You know, I bet it'd make your boyfriend super jealous." He knew that line would get her.

"And you'd make sure he heard about it?"

He winked and nodded."I'll go get my wallet." What she couldn't see that as she turned her back, he smirked and fist pumped. "Meet me by the boiler room."

Alli waited by the door for him, constantly adjusting her dress and hair so it all looked just right. She wished she had a mirror as she made miniscule changes to the way her bangs fell, the way her hair curled around her face, and the way the short pink dress clung to her body. With formidable will power, she stopped fixing her outfit for a minute and then she heard footsteps. Owen stepped around the corner and smiled at her. If she didn't look too hard, she could make herself think he was decent, maybe even a little bit cute.

Quickly, he stepped around her and opened the door, gesturing for her to go first. "M'lady." He'd turned on all the charm he could muster to try and get her. And now, he'd done it. He offered his arm to her and helped her get down the stairs without falling. As soon as her feet were on level ground once more, she let go of him and stood with her back to the stairs.

"So…" Owen said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and held it in front of her. "Fifty big ones."

She shook her head. "This isn't about the money."

"Cool," he shrugged, "A freebie."

She lowered her gaze, unable to look him in the eye. Owen bent his knees slightly, making himself shorter and her less able to avoid his gaze. He caught her eye and smiled, his eyebrows raised in an attempt at a lady-killing look.

"So uh…Do you want to talk or something?"

He tilted his head as if considering it for a moment before responding. "Well, that's not really how this works. But…For a girl like you, I'd be willing to make an exception." He pulled her around with him and sat down on the steps, gently pulling her to his sit on his knee. "Wouldn't want to get that pretty dress all messed up."

She smiled but it wasn't complete, like the empty smile of a broken hearted girl should look. And for a few minutes, because Owen really wanted this, they just talked. But then he pulled her up to a standing position. He knew she wasn't ready for this, but if he didn't hurry up, Bianca will have told Drew and he would be bursting in and Owen would have gotten nothing. Alli now stood with her back against the rail once more; her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, gently at first, but she tried to pull away. "I need to go to the washroom a sec."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." His voice sounded evil and it scared her. His large hands grabbed her arms and trapped her in place, his lips suddenly all over her neck and face. Her body stiffened in place, his hands for sure would leave bruises.

Drew looked around, spotting whom he wanted to talk to at a blackjack table. "Adam."

His brother glanced over quickly, but returned his gaze to the game. "Hit me," he said to the dealer. "I know you like Alli a lot. So why'd you do it?"

"Bianca… Well she made me feel like a rock star." Drew shrugged, having realized how incredibly stupid he was.

"Well now you have rock star problems. And speak of the devil…" Adam said as Bianca walked past and sat at the other side of the table.

"I know, and it's all that slut's fault!" The older boy pointed angrily at the slut in question.

"My fault? Please." Her face squished into a picture of rage. "You cheated on her first chance you got. So how much can she really be worth to you?"

"She's worth a whole lot more than you are."

"Well according to Owen, she's worth $50."

The smug look on her face made Drew want to slap her. "What are you talking about?" He said, each word almost growled.

"Well, they're in the boiler room right now. Go see for yourself."

Drew took off immediately, hoping he could get there before Owen had a chance to hurt his Alli. And for the first time that evening, he was glad he'd added silver knuckles to his ensemble.

Owen knew he had won. And now he was going to mark her, disgust that boyfriend of hers. His teeth dragged her skin already, but that wouldn't be enough. So he kissed her shoulder once, then bit down. Hard. Alli yelled out in shock and pain, but her tormentor didn't care if anyone heard. The only thing that mattered now was this small, beautiful girl in front of him. And he was marking her as his own.

"Owen, get your hands off of me!" Her wonderfully panicked screams only fueled him as he chuckled against her skin. His hands now fumbled with her dress, trying to find a zipper somewhere as his body pinned her to the rail. Finally, Alli found the courage she needed and slapped Owen's face. "I said get off."

His face turned red with anger and he returned her slap with a backhand to the jaw. "You little bitch! No wonder Drew cheated. You're such a tease." Just then, Drew opened the door and flew down the stairs; right on time to see Owen hit Alli.

"Get your hands off her!"

Owen sent a glare to Drew, his lips curled into a sick and twisted smile. "Hah, get in line. She's mine now."

"No, Owen. She's not yours. She never will be. So get your hands off my girlfriend. Right this second. Or so help me, I will bash your face in."

"So not worth it," he said as he backed up. "Fine, lover boy. She's all yours. I'll see you later princess." With one final kiss on her cheek, he left Alli standing there, shaking and disgusted.

Drew watched to make sure Owen left, then came to stand at Alli's side. "Are you okay?" Quickly he surveyed what he could see of her body, the only currently visible mark of Owen's handiwork being a bite mark on her shoulder. It was turning red, small amounts of blood seeped out from where he broke the skin. "Alli? Talk to me baby."

"Why'd you do it? You made me feel horrible, like I wasn't good enough. Like the ugliest thing on the planet."

"Maybe…maybe I thought I wasn't good enough for you. Maybe I thought you'd realize that and I'd be alone."

"Drew…" Alli said as she looked into his eyes, "Before this, there was nothing that would have made me leave you. But now… I'm not so sure. I still like you. A lot."

"And I like you! But I screwed up, you screwed up, and I don't know. Can we move forward from this?"

Alli stood silent for a moment, chewing on the inside of her lip. "Honestly, I don't know… I want to say yes. I really do, but I don't know if I can."

"Can we at least try?" He pleaded, "Please?"

"Okay…But if this doesn't work. Or if something else happens, that's it. We're done for good. Alright?"

"Thank you so much. I swear, nothing else will happen." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I was stupid to do it the first time. To do it again would mean that I'm completely brainless. And I'll prove to you that I'm not. You're the girl I need, the one I want. I'm yours and only yours." He offered her his arm as they turned to the stairs; she wrapped her arm around his and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Such a gentleman," she said teasingly. "You know we won't be able to see each other on break?"

"Yes. And I'm okay with that. I can handle it. Do I still get to call you at night?"

Alli nodded and kissed his cheek. "Now let's get back up there and salvage what's left of tonight."


End file.
